


When Universes Collide

by Wolf_White



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Frontier, Digimon Savers | Digimon Data Squad, Digimon Tamers, Digimon Xros Wars | Digimon Fusion
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_White/pseuds/Wolf_White
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When several real worlds collide with one another, it is up to one girl to get all the digidestined together. Can she do it when they don't even trust her? Adventure, 02, Tamers, Frontier, Savers, Xros wars, and Hunters crossover. First fanfiction, comments welcome. Not a songfic, but don't own the songs used unless specified.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is White-19-Wolf. This is my first fanfiction, so feel free to comment, criticize, whatever. I do not own Digimon.  
My name is Fey Black. I’m your “average” girl, living in your “average” city, going to an “average” school, exc. So how does an “average” girl like me end up in the crazy life involved in so many things, I can’t even name them all? Trust me, if I knew how I managed it myself, I’d go through a time portal and avoid it from happening altogether. In order to make it clearer to any and everyone who is completely confused on how this is even possible, I’ll save you the confusing troubles and explain from the beginning.  
My story starts with my reoccurring nightmare that haunts me to this day.  
Myotismon stumbles back and clutches his chest in pain.  
“Have you had enough or do you want some more!” Angemon, the most recent digimon on the scene, cried out. Myotismon smiled back.  
“Actually, I was about to ask you the same question!”  
While this scene was playing out before the digidestined, a girl about the age of the two youngest digidestined ran into the observation room on the other side of the building, which was still completely intact. She had long, brown hair going down her back and amazing green eyes. The girl grabbed her knees, panting. She had been running to get to the TV station since she saw the two kids, a Patamon, and Wizardmon all arrive on shore on a Zudomon. She looked up, about to start thinking of a way to help the others, when she realized Myotismon was dealing a deathly blow to a young girl standing behind Gatomon. There is no way they’ll survive! Suddenly, Wizardmon stepped in the path of the attack. The girl’s eyes widened in terror. Everything else seemed to move ten times faster to the girl. Before she knew it, the digidestened were evacuating the building to avoid getting killed. The girl clutched the star pendent around her neck and braced herself as the building shook. Finally, the shaking ended and the girl opened her eyes. She looked back out the now broken windows and saw Wizardmon was still there, but his data would soon be lost forever. The girl ran to him.  
“Wizardmon!” The girl clutched the dying digimon, as if to hold some of his data so he wouldn’t leave. The digimon’s eyes barely cracked open.  
“W-“  
“Don’t try to talk! Y-you’ll be ok! You have to be!” Tears began welling up in her eyes.  
“I’m s-sorry I-“ Wizardmon’s head fell and his data was released. The girl’s eyes widened, fresh, painful tears fell where her partner digimon used to be.  
“WIZARDMON!!!” I shot up, panting and sweating. One night. That’s all I ask for. One night of peace and quiet. A form appeared in the doorway. I turned my head away. “S-sorry. Didn’t mean to wake you up.” My friend smiled.  
“You never do, Fey.” Gennai said in a calming voice. Despite his attempt, I didn’t feel better. Nothing would make me feel better. Gennai’s smile disappeared and was replaced with a sigh. “Fey-“  
“Stop. Don’t even try.”  
“Fine, I won’t.” Gennai paused. “But maybe I can tell you something to make you feel better.” I looked away, wanting to avoid false hope. “I can get you to the real world, in school with the other digidestened.” My head spun around, anger filling my eyes.  
“WHAT! How does that make me feel better!? The digidestined HATE me!”  
“Well,” Gennai continued, “this might be a chance for them to get to know you.” When my expression didn’t change, he added, “Plus the anniversary is coming up.” My eyes softened. The anniversary of Myotismon’s destruction, and Wizardmon’s death. I hadn’t been there since it happened.  
“I… I owe it to my partner to try,” I surrendered.

“You sure this will work?” I asked Gennai, skeptically.  
“Well, it worked for your last miss-” Gennai cut himself off.  
“Don’t worry. I’ve gotten over that,” I said, flashing a fake smile to ward off his worry. He did not buy it. It’s not my fault my life is filled with torture.  
“It would be easier if you just found that digivice of yours,” Gennai said, changing the subject.  
“It would also be easier for you to believe me in saying I NEVER got the thing from you. Besides, it wasn’t my digivice, it was the first digivice. A shame it disappeared. Those extra functions were never discovered.”  
Flashback  
***  
My eyes were glued to the device behind the glass, amazed.  
“So this thing is supposed to help some digimon digivolve?” I asked being the curious and young girl I was. Gennai took his eyes off his work.  
“That’s the idea,” he replied. “We are running diagnostics to see if it will work properly.”  
“What if it does?”  
“What do you mean?” Gennai asked. I looked over at him.  
“Well, what if it helps digimon evolve. What will you do then?” He smiled.  
“Well-“ Before he could answer further, a noise came over the computer doing the diagnostics.  
“What’s going on?” Gennai didn’t answer, his full focus on the computer. I finally looked over his shoulder. The noise was not a diagnostic error like I had originally thought. It was, instead, a system Gennai had made upon my arrival designed to read other worlds. I gasped.  
“That’s Agumon and Parrotmon! Those must be the digimon I-“ I cut myself off, looking away.  
“You had to. It was the only way to keep them safe. But this is strange,” Gennai said with curiosity.  
“What?” I asked, not understanding.  
“Look there.” My eyes lowered to just in front of the Agumon. My eyes widened.  
“A-a girl?! What’s she doing there?” Movement on the screen caused me to look at the street nearby. “That boy’s crazy!” Gennai’s eyes also turned to see a boy running to the Agumon. “Their done for!” I cried as the Parrotmon unleashed an attack on the bridge above them. Gennai looked away from the screen and tried to pull me away. My eyes wouldn’t leave the screen. “NO WAY!” Gennai looked at me, then back to the screen.  
“The Agumon digivolved!” Gennai said in amazement.  
“That’s it.” Gennai looked at me. My eyes locked onto him. “Gennai, all the people- no, the children who saw this, give them one of those,” I said, pointing to the device. “They might be able to help us one day.” Gennai nodded.  
“Yes, perhaps, but for now,” he turned back to the monitor and typed on the keyboard. Shortly after the newly digivolved Greymon let out his final attack, the two of them were pulled back into the digital world. “For now, they aren’t ready.” I looked back to Gennai, then went to play elsewhere.  
End flashback  
***  
“And despite what you think, that was the last time I saw that digivice.” Gennai shook his head and looked back to the controls.  
“I believe it’s ready.” I took a deep breath.  
“See you later, and… thank you for everything,” I said, smiling.  
“Good luck.” Gennai inputted the last of the coordinates and, using the same device as he used to send the digimon to the net, he sent me to the real world.  
I should have never done that. If there was one simple thing that might have caused everything that’s to come, my guess was that that event was what caused everything to be set into motion. What happened next? Ha, wait and see.


	2. Earthquakes, Feelings, and Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fey arrives in the real world, but something strange is happening. Why does she feel something's off?

Here is the next installment to my story. I want to say thank you to Ms.NotSoPerfectGirl and kitsunelover300 for their comments and putting up with my constant questioning. Now, on with the story.

 

  
So, came back to find out what happened, eh? Can’t blame you, I’d do the same thing. So, what’s happened so far? Oh, right, I had that nightmare and Gennai sent me to the real world, in a nutshell. So, onward with my story.

  
I felt myself land on solid ground, but I couldn’t keep my balance and I fell to the ground. Well, that was embarrassing. I suddenly realized that, despite the fact that my butt was planted on the ground, I still felt terrible shaking. What’s going on? An Earthquake? My eyes searched around me in an attempt to understand what was happening. The only other person I saw on the street with me was a boy with short, dark hair, white pants, and a green short sleeve shirt, but a red long sleeve one underneath. He seemed to be having just as much trouble as I did keeping balance. Earthquake sounds good to me. My eyes lifted up to the sky as an attempt to keep myself focused on something besides the trembling buildings around me.

  
“What?!” I screamed. It looked like a planet was colliding with ours, right above me. Looking around, I say multiple planets were doing the same. “How is this possible?” I asked, closing my eyes and preparing for impact. Instead, the earthquake ended. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. No planets in the sky, but complete confusion on my face.

  
“You ok?” I turned to see the boy reaching to help me up. I smiled gratefully.

  
“Yeah, thanks, Koichi,” I said, reaching for his hand. Then I froze. The boy looked at me strangely.

  
“What’s wrong, Fey?”

“I-I don’t know. Something just feels… off,” I said, looking around. Wonder what’s up. I shrugged the feeling off. “Anyway, I’d better get going.”

“Hold on!” I turned. “I’m getting together with my friends tomorrow. I’d like to introduce you to my brother.” I stood there, a little surprised.

“Why him?”

“You did try to help introduce us,” he pointed out. “I just want to introduce you two for some reason. Besides, we all did just move here. It’d be nice to have a friend who has lived here all her life.”

I sighed in defeat. “OK. Fine. Let’s just go home, OK.” I mentally cringed. I hate lying to him. I can’t go home when I live whatever ally I want. No family makes life interesting. Together, we walked down the street in silence for a while until it opened up and I saw a particular building. I cocked my head. “Hey, Koichi, you see that building?” I asked pointing.

“Yeah, what about it?”

“I’ve got this feeling I’ve been there before.”

“O…K… What is that building? Why does it matter?”

“I… I don’t know why that building is so important to me. All I know is that it’s a TV station.” Koichi gave me a weird look.

“You sure you are you ok?” I shook the feeling off.

“Yeah, I’m Ok. I blame it on the earthquake.”

The next day I met up with Koichi and we went to the park together, which was where we were meeting the others.

“So you mentioned a weird dream last night?”

“Yeah, I saw some strange creatures in the dream, too. They weren’t animals, but I think I’ve seen one of them before somewhere. I think I remember what one of them was called. V-Vel-“

“KOICHI!” Before I could get the name out, a young boy wearing a large, orange hat pounced on Koichi. The boy was followed by two others, one in a blue-and-yellow jumpsuit, and the other wore white pants and a black and purple shirt.

“Hey, Tommy,” Koichi greeted his friend.

“Hey, Koichi, who’s the chick?” Jumpsuit asked. I blushed intensely.

“JP, this is my friend Fey,” Koichi answered, blushing a little himself.

“Oh, so this is your girlfriend?” JP pushed. I got even redder.

“JP!” A girl I hadn’t noticed before slapped him in the back of the head. “Give him a break.” The girl was wearing a purple sleeveless jacket over a blue and white shirt and matching purple shorts. From what I remember Koichi telling me, the girl’s name was Zoe and she had changed from a skirt to shorts when she meets with her friends for some reason I didn’t know. Meanwhile the girl had turned her attention to me, of which I don’t think could even get redder. “Sorry about him. Hi, my name is Zoe.”

“Tommy, let’s go,” the boy wearing the purple and black shirt. I got the feeling he didn’t trust Tommy’s friends.

“You don’t have to wait on me, Yutaka,” Tommy said, turning away. “I can have Takuya or Koji take me home.”

“Yeah, right. I’ll wait for the others to get here, but after that we are heading home.”

“Koji!” I turned to see where Koichi was looking and followed his gaze to see what looked like a tougher Koichi heading our way.

“So, as usual, the last one here is Takuya.” Koji looked at me and I could tell he was trying to decide what kind of person I was.

“DON’T START WITHOUT ME!” I didn’t have to look at everyone to know everyone rolled their eyes at the last member of the group joining them. My eyes widened. Suddenly seeing all of them standing together, I realized they looked like the people in my dream. I suddenly felt extremely nervous.

“So, Koichi, I think I’ll leave and let you have time with your friends.” I quickly turned to leave.

“Wait!” Before Koichi could tell me why to wait, six cellphones went off. Takuya, JP, Koji, Zoe, Koichi, and Yutaka pulled out their cellphones.

“What’s this supposed to mean? ‘The Digital World is in danger. Are you ready to return?’” Yutaka asked. My eyes widened.

“What?!” Tommy yanked his brother’s phone out of his hand and looked at the message.

“We got to go!” Takuya grabbed Tommy’s hand and they all started running before Yutaka and I even registered what had happened.

“T-Tommy!” Yutaka ran after them.

“Koichi!” I ran closely behind.

Eventually the eight of us had boarded a train heading to Shibuya Station. Yutaka was practically yelling at Takuya, trying to understand why he “pulled” Tommy along with him. I just stood there watching everything unfold.

“Fey.” I turned to Koichi. “Why did you follow us? I understand Yutaka, but you were just about to leave and-“

“What kind of joke is this?” I asked in an angry voice. Koichi looked at me, confused, and I saw Koji give me a death glare out of the corner of my eye. I didn’t care; I needed to know. “What I want to know is how did you know about the Digital World?” I asked in a hushed whisper, although I didn’t know why. All eyes, excluding Yutaka, shot to me.

“What do you know about the Digital World?” Takuya asked, completely ignoring Yutaka at this point.

“It’s that world I keep dreaming about since a year ago, when that strange dragon-looking thing appeared at Shibuya.” They all looked at one another. “What?”

“This stop, Shibuya Station; this stop, Shibuya Station.”

“Let’s go! The digital world awaits us!” Tommy cried and was the first person off the train, followed closely by the rest of us. We found Tommy waiting on the elevator doors to open. When they did, a couple of kids hurried out of the elevator. The girl had extremely long red hair going down most of her back, and she was escorting a young, or at least smaller, child wearing a hoodie with the hood up, and looking down. As the redhead walked off, I looked at the younger child’s feet. The child wasn’t wearing shoes, but that wasn’t what got my attention. What did was that the feet weren’t human. I wanted to tell the others, but they had loaded onto the elevator and kept Yutaka and me out.

“Yutaka, Fey, maybe you two should wait for us to come back up; we’ll be right back,” Tommy said, obviously trying to keep us out of the elevator.

“Tommy, what’s-“ Before Yutaka could finish, the elevator doors shut.

“I say we take the elevator and follow them. You in?” Yutaka nodded and punched the elevator button. Immediately the doors opened, but the others weren’t there.

“Where are they?” Yutaka asked, walking in.

“I don’t know, but I have a bad feeling about this.” I hit the button to go down and the doors started to close.

“YOU!” Suddenly a large group of kids entered the elevator at the last second, causing the two of us to be pushed to the back.

“Hey!” Yutaka cried. “Get off!”

“What’s the big-“ my eyes connected to a girl with short, brown hair and red eyes. My own green eyes widened. “K-Kari!”

What’s going on with Fey? Last chapter she was having nightmares about Wizardmon and now she doesn’t seem to even know what a digimon is. And how does she know Koichi? Now Fey has crossed paths with the Digidestined. What’s going to happen next? Please Review and comment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still getting a feel for this site. Can you not do indents in this? I can work around that, but every time I've tried it just goes down to post or something. Anyway, it's really early in the morning and I couldn't get back to sleep, so I decided to go ahead and post the next chapter.


	3. Meltdown and Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fey freaks out as 02 and warriors get to know one another.

**I noticed a typo in last week’s message. I meant to thank Ms. Not So Perfect Girl (no spaces) last week as well. Also, sorry that this chapter is so much longer than the other two. I couldn’t find a good stopping point in the middle, but this week will answer questions and add some. Ready to begin?**

                “You know her?” Yutaka asked.

                “I-I know everyone on the elevator, not including you,” I answered Yutaka. I pointed to a boy with red hair and goggles, “Davis,” a blond boy with a white hat, “TK,” a girl with glasses, “Yolie,” young boy with short brown hair and green eyes, “Cody,” and lastly a boy with short blue hair, “Ken, and Kari.” I shook my head, and refocused on everyone onboard “What’s going on here?” I asked, my eyes shifting back and forth.

                “HEY! What’s with the elevator?” Yolie asked, shocking everyone to look at the light registering where we were, which was far below the lowest floor. Suddenly we hit the ground hard and the doors opened to a room full of trains. Everyone exited the elevator.

                “Tommy!” The others turned, completely shocked at the sight of us.

                “Yutaka! What are you doing here?”

                Yutaka ignored his brother’s question. “Come on, we’re going home.” Yutaka reached for his brothers hand, but Takuya stepped between them.

                “Sorry, Yutaka, but we need him to go with us.” I looked at Tommy. Although I didn’t know what was going on, I could see Tommy didn’t like the idea of going with his brother. Yutaka was pulling his little brother along. Before I even knew what I myself was doing, I had somehow gotten between the two brothers, pulled Yutaka away, and flung him into the elevator.

“HEY!” Before he could get back up the elevator doors shut on Yutaka. I stepped back and looked at my hands.

“W- what? How?” I heard another elevator land and I turned to see who was joining us. It was the other digidestened. I started hyperventilating and swaying.

                “Fey!?” Koichi appeared by my side and tried to comfort me, but he didn’t even know why I was going nuts.

                “What are you doing here, anyway, half-breed?” TK said which earned weird looks from everyone. Zoe and her friends gasped.

                “Patamon!” The digidestined looked at Zoe. “What are you doing here? What happened to Bokomon and Neemon?” TK looked up at his partner, currently sitting on his head, wanting answers.

                “I don’t know what she’s talking about,” Patamon assured TK.

                “Well, this isn’t getting us anywhere,” observed one of the new boys with brown hair and a blue sports band I recognized to be Tai.

                “Koichi, I _need_ to ask you something.” My friend looked at me, still trying to understand what Patamon was doing in the real world, as well as the other digimon with the children. “The creature from my dream.”

                “Fey, I’m not sure this is the best time.”

                “I have to know,” I insisted. “In my dream, you were linked to the _digimon!”_ The kids who had taken the elevator first jumped in surprise that I knew that word. “Do you know anything about a creature named Velgamon.”

                Takuya, Tommy, JP, Zoe, and especially Koichi paled. Koji merely hesitated. “How do you know about him? None of us have ever even mentioned the adventures we had to anyone.”

                “You guys are digidestined?” Matt asked. “I never met you guys before.”

                “Why do you guys have digimon here in the real world?” Takuya finally asked.

                “Yeah. Bokomon said digimon can’t survive in the real world,” JP remembered.

                “What’s a Bokomon?” asked V-mon to the other digimon.

                “I’ve never heard of him.” Gatomon said. The digidestined looked confused at their digimon.

                “You haven’t heard of him?” Cody asked, obviously concerned.

                Kari suddenly gasped. “Guys! Where’d Fey go!?!” All the others looked around, scared and wondering where I’d gone.

                “There!” a redhead, Sora, cried, pointing to the train. They saw through the windows that I had gotten on the train and was sitting on the chairs, Koichi by my side. Everyone ran into the train. What they saw wasn’t pretty.

                I was pale and sweating like crazy. My body was trembling. My long hair was tangled like crazy from me scratching my head, trying to understand what was happening to me. Lastly, I kept muttering the same thing over and over again. “Why don’t they realize anything? What’s going on?” Even the original digidestined looked nervously at me and wondering what had happened.

                “Fey-“ Koichi started. _CLANG!_ Everyone spun around and saw the doors shut behind us.

                “Hey!” Zoe yelled. “I don’t understand, Angler. We have too many passengers! It should only be the six of us Legendary Warriors!”

                “Who are you talking to?” Kari asked.

                “The Trailmon,” she answered before thinking. Angler didn’t respond and continued onward to the digital world.

                “Oh, well. We’ll just have to send these other people once we get there. In the meantime, I think introductions are in order,” Koji said, although he didn’t sound like he liked the idea of everyone being here.

                “Alright. My name is Tai, and my partner digimon’s name is Agumon.”A figure behind Tai pulled off his hood, revealing he was an Agumon, and waved from behind the old leader of the digidestined. The other hooded “people” revealed themselves to be digimon, all waving when their names were mentioned.

                “Name’s Matt, and Gabumon over there is my partner.”

                “Hi, my name is TK. Matt’s my older brother and Patamon is my partner.”

                “Gatomon is mine.” The cat digimon waved from her place in Kari’s arms. “My name is Kari, and Tai is my older brother.”

                “I’m Sora, and this is Biyomon.” Suddenly, a digimon darted into another car.

                “Gomamon, get over here!” The kid I knew to be Joe ran after the digimon.

                “Sorry about him. The crazy guy chasing Gomamon around is Joe, my name is Izzy and my partner is Tentomon.”

                “Pleased to meet you,” Tentomon said between introductions.

                “My name is Davis and this is my partner digimon, V-mon!”

                Cody bowed, “Hello, my name is Cody, and this is my partner, Armadillomon.”

                “My name is Yolie and my partner is Hawkmon.”

                “I’m Ken. This is my partner, Wormon.” Wormon waved from Ken’s arm “There is another member of our group; her name is Mimi, but she-“ At that moment the train car door opened Joe returned, followed by a pink haired girl.

                “MIMI!” all the digidestined cried in surprise.

                “Hi, everyone,” Mimi smiled. “I’m not sure what I’m doing here. Yesterday there was that earthquake and literally the next thing I knew, I was back here in Japan. I would have called, but I couldn’t find anyone’s numbers, so when I saw you guys get in the elevator, I just followed you here.” A plant digimon popped out from around Mimi.

                “Yeah, and her parents don’t know anything about the attacks on Japan. It’s kinda strange. Oh, and I’m Palmon” Everyone nodded in agreement.

                “That’s not the strangest thing.” The old digidestined looked at Cody, who was trembling a little. “Last night, I got home and found my dad there,” the others jumped back, surprised to say the least.

                “What’s strange about that?” Koichi asked me.

                “Cody’s father died years ago,” I answered, although I wasn’t looking any better. The others shared the look of surprise.

                “Cody, are you sure it was your Dad?” TK asked.

                “Trust me, he’s sure.” Davis looked over at Ken.

                “How do you know, Ken?”

                “Because the same thing happened at my house.”

                “You mean-!” Yolie covered her mouth in surprise.

                “Yeah, Sam was there.” My head even shot over to Ken, not sure what to think.

                “Oh, sorry,” Kari suddenly and quickly changed the subject. “We kinda skipped over your introductions.” It took a moment for them to recover from everything.

                “Oh, uh, right. I’m Takuya, Legendary Warrior of Fire.”

                “Tommy, Legendary Warrior of Ice.”

                “Zoe, Legendary Warrior of Wind.”

                “JP, Legendary Warrior of Thunder.”

                “Koji, Legendary Warrior of Light.”

                “Koichi, twin to Koji and Legendary Warrior of-“ I, who seemed to recover faster than a honey badger after getting bitten by a cobra, jumped up and clamped my hand over his mouth.

                “That’s enough introductions for now!” The digidestined seemed to return to their not-caring-about-Fey attitudes.

                “I think we would like to hear what Koichi has to say, half-breed.” I flinched at TK’s words. Suddenly the trailmon, Angler Zoe called it, began to tremble so badly everyone fell to the floor.

                “What’s going on!?” Cody cried in fear as we started tilting back so far I slid back to the back of the car, almost falling out the door.

                “We’re entering the digital world!” Tommy cried, obviously remembering the feeling from the last time they came. Eventually, the shaking subsided and Davis broke the silence.

“Well, we are definitely in the digital world.” Everyone turned and saw that Davis, Cody, Yolie, Ken, Kari, and TK’s clothes changed from the street clothes from before to, well, different ones. It’s hard to explain. Everyone looked outside.

                “That’s strange. This doesn’t look like the digital world we knew,” Koichi said.

                “Not ours either,” Ken said, earning a strange look from everyone.

                “What are you talking about, Ken?” Yolie asked

                “I’ve only got a theory, but I think we are from two different Digital Worlds. That would explain the digimon not knowing what another digimon is, and if that’s the case, then this could be a third digital world that none of us have ever been to.”

                “But that theory doesn’t explain everything,” I said in response. The Digidestined glared at me.

                “What?” Koji asked, although by his tone I didn’t think he really cared.

                “If this is a different digital world, then why did Davis and the other’s clothes changed? Plus, any theories involving only the Digital world don’t explain why people are here that shouldn’t be. And one other thing…” I quieted down.

“What, half-breed?” asked TK.

                “What’s a half-breed?!” the warriors ask-shouted.

                “I’m only half human. My other half is digimon, and before you hear it from the others, I attacked them once. That’s why they don’t trust me” I avoided looking at anyone. Finally, what felt like hours of silence and tension later, the trailmon finally started to pull into the station. Before we had a chance to continue our conversation, a few voices outside the train made us stop for some reason.

                “Now we are taking this train and heading home. I can’t believe you made us leave those three back home. You are such a nincompoop. “

                “Oh, come-on, you did tell the others you would write it all down, I just thought you would need to come to these places to clear up what happened.”

                “I don’t need your help with any of this!”

                “I know those voices,” Tommy said, and a smile spread over his face as the doors opened.

                Zoe said, smiling, “It’s-“

                “Bokomon and Neemon!” the legendary warriors cried in unison as their two friends turned to the humans in surprise.

                “Oh! It’s you all! I’m so happy to see you. It’s been ages!” Bokomon said as he and Neemon both ran forward and hugged Zoe and Tommy, who were the two in front of the group.

                “We’ve missed you!” Neemon said while squeezing Tommy to make sure he was real. Then the two seemed to notice the other children.

                “And who might you children be?” Bokomon asked

                “We’re the digidestined. It’s a pleasure to meet you two,” Ken said politely.

                “And who’s that girl walking out of the train station?” Neemon asked. Everyone blinked for a moment before remembering there had been another passenger onboard.

                “FEY!” The digidestined spun around and started running after me. I simply turned and saw they had realized I was on my way out. I turned back to the exit and walked out.

                “For sure, not any digital world I’ve ever seen.” I glanced around and recognized a few things from the memories and dreams I’d had in my lives, but mostly everything looked differently than most everything I knew. _How am I going to find Gennai in this place?_

                “Boom Bubble!” I was knocked over from behind as Patamon attacked.

                “Look, I knew going to the real world was a bad idea; I just want to find Gennai and figure out what is going on!”

                TK was about to say something when Takuya yelled “Watch Out!”

                Instinct from a life trying to defend myself from digimon took over and I tackled Kari as the others somehow managed to dodge a digimon’s attack. We turned to see what idiot digimon was attacking us.

                “Meramon!” I cried.

                “Get out of there!” Koichi cried at us. I ignored him, got up and rushed forward toward the fire digimon. _If nothing else maybe I can stall him!_

                “We have to help!” Takuya pulled out his-

                “What?” Tommy went wide-eyed as each of the legendary warriors pulled out their phones.

                “What are you guys going to do? Talk that thing into submission?” Davis asked.

                “I don’t understand,” JP said.

                “CHECK YOUR OTHER POCKET!!!” Everyone looked in confusion at me, who looked like I was trying to fight Meramon.

                “We can handle this, right Patamon?”

                “Right. Patamon digivolve to- Patamon?”

                “What’s going on?”

                “Even if Ken’s theory is right, that doesn’t explain why we can’t digivolve!” Wormon said.

                “Well, let’s try armor digivolving!” Davis said and pulled out his D-terminal.

                “Digi-Armor-“

                “They’re empty!” Yolie said, looking into hers.

                “She’s right!” Cody agreed.

                “What now?” Kari asked.

                “Check your other pocket!” I yelled at the warriors again. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. Finally, Koichi reached into his other pocket and pulled out his D-tector. The others did the same.

                “But we don’t have the warriors to go with them!” Suddenly an attack flew past me.

                “Watch it!” Takuya managed to push TK out of the way, but he couldn’t keep his footing and he fell into a hole.

                “TAKUYA!” the other five warriors screamed. Gatomon and the other partners prepared to defend themselves and their partners. Meramon finally managed to get past me and started to approach the others.

                “LOOK OUT!” I screamed to the others.

                “DIE!” Meramon attacked. The digimon stood their ground, thinking they could at least save their partners if nothing else.

                “PYRO TORNADO!” A fiery tornado exploded from the ground and intercepted the attack, much to everyone’s surprise. A digimon jumped out of the hole and stood in the center of everyone, as if he could protect everyone from that point.

                “Agunimon!” the other warriors and I called. This earned me a cruel glare from _everyone. Nice to know the Legendary Warriors have their own opinions of me._

                “Pyro darts!” Agunimon struck back and moved forward. Merimon easily absorbed the attack, but the distraction was enough to get close enough for a physical attack and as quickly as the attack started, it ended with a digiegg landing right where Merimon had been.

                “Thanks,” Kari said before looking down the hole. “Where’s Takuya?”

                “Didn’t I tell you I was the Legendary Warrior of Flame?” What looked like barcodes surrounded Agunimon and replaced him with Takuya. The digidestined’s eyes widened.

                “That’s cool!” Davis voiced what everyone was thinking.

                “By the way, what are you guys doing here? Isn’t this a different Digital world?” JP asked Bokomon. He looked up at JP.

“Actually, despite the sudden change, this is the same digital world you came to before. This is the Flame Terminal.”

“What?” Takuya asked, clearly confused. I looked back at the landscape.

                “Before we get into a huge discussion about this, what’s that?” I asked, pointing at a giant pillar of, what looked to me to be, data heading our way.

                “Oh no! Everyone run!” Everyone listened to Bokomon without question.

                “What is it?” Kari asked.

                “I’m not sure. All I know is I’ve seen digimon get swallowed by that thing and I don’t see them come out!” Bokomon replied. That gave us the incentive to run faster.

                “Split up! Run to the sides; maybe it will keep heading straight!” Izzy yelled. Everyone listened… sorta. Turns out everyone decided left was the way to go. Everyone, that is, except me and Koichi. I started going left when I saw a Tanemon with its leg trapped under a root to the right. I changed directions and went for the digimon. Koichi saw what I was doing and turned to help. In doing so he bumped into Kari, who practically froze after the impact.

                “Kari, you can’t stop!” Tai and TK, who were both behind the girl, attempted to pull her along as she stared wide eyed at Koichi.

                “If Koji is the warrior of light,” Kari said, finally realizing both because of the bump and my reaction on the Trailmon, “and Koichi is his twin, then that makes Koichi the Legendary Warrior of Darkness!” That made all the digidestined stop dead in their tracks.

                “What?” Ken asked and looked down, thinking of the trouble he caused as the Digimon Emperor. “Hey, who dropped their digivice?” He asked, picking up a black D-tector.

                “KOICHI!” Everyone cried, partially because it was his, and partially because at that moment, both Koichi and I, although we saved Tanamon, were swallowed up by the pillar of data and disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, figured out tab issue, so don't need that explained anymore. I might put up one more chapter today to try and catch up quicker. (I don't really know what to put here right now as I'm playing "catch up" with the version on fanfiction.net.)


	4. Koichi and Fey Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to know you! Getting to know all about you! (I'm sorry. I couldn't think of anything else.)

**NEXT CHAPTER IS HERE!!! Bet a lot of you are ready to find out what happens to everyone, right? Sorry to say, the next couple chapters will probably be a little boring. There won’t be much action in it, but that doesn’t mean I’m not going to make it a pointless filler chapter. Just read and find out for yourself. Please comment and, or criticize. I won’t get better without it. Enjoy.**

**NOTE: I do not own the songs used in this chapter. The first sung by Linkin Park, the second by Thousand Foot Krunch.**

                “Hold on!” I screamed from inside the pillar as we started traveling to who knows where.

                “To what!?” Koichi reached out and grabbed my arm. My guess was because, despite the whole discovery of my lies and being half digimon, I was still the only other person he had contact with at this point in time.

                “Are we flying of falling?” I cried.

                “Does it matter?” Suddenly the light disappeared and we both were falling toward a polished crystal floor. My reflexes kicked in that instant and I flipped my body so I would land feet first. Unfortunately for me, I did not see the digimon that was also in the room, and right in Koichi’s falling path. Needless to say, we landed on top of the unsuspecting digimon.

                “You ok, Koichi?”

                “Yeah, you?”

                “Neither of you will be alright if you don’t explain why you’re here.” Koichi and I looked under us and saw, who I recognized to be, Witchmon. I jerked myself up and pulled my friend up with me. In the corner of my eye, I saw Koichi reach into his pocket.

                “My D-tector is gone!” Koichi whispered urgently to me.

                “Then leave her to me. I might not know what’s going on, but I do remember how to fight digimon.” Koichi looked at me skeptically, but I ignored it and focused on the threat in front of us.

                “Listen, we don’t know how we got here, but we are willing to leave right now. Sorry for the intrusion.” The digimon tensed up, so I could tell she didn’t believe me. I prepared myself for a fight.

                “Stop!” Both Witchmon and I looked at the giant doors and saw a digimon and an old friend standing there.

                “What’s the meaning of this, Sorcerymon? These trespassers-“

                “Are here by mistake. The boy is the Warrior of Darkness,” answered Sorcerymon before Witchmon could finish. “And, from what I have been told by Gennai here, the girl is a friend of his.” Witchmon looked at us, apparently trying to decide of a fight with the two of us was worth it now.

                “Gennai,” I said while she was making up her mind. “What’s going on? I-I remember two distinctly different lives. How could this happen?” Gennai hesitated, and I could see he was unsure if he should answer. “Please.”

                “Even I am unsure what has happened,” he finally admitted. “Perhaps you should tell me what has happened since you have left, plus the memories you have that do not involve the digidestined we both know,” he added as he looked at Koichi. I think he was also uncomfortable with a human literally possessing the powers of darkness.

                “I remember being an orphan in the real world for as long as I can remember and living in alleyways almost every night,” I started. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Koichi shoot me a look that said _You’ve been doing WHAT?!?! How!_

“Nobody would have guessed it because I am quite good at not getting very grimy, mainly by wearing one outfit when I decide which ally. Anyway, I went to school by forging fake signatures of parents that don’t actually exists. Through school I met Koji and, one day, I went to his house to ask for some notes and bumped into Koichi. When I realized who he was I promised to try and help him meet Koji. One day I was in Shibuya Station I saw a Flamemon run out of the station, although I didn’t know what he was at the time. I didn’t know what was going on, so I stayed at the station. Later, I saw Koji enter the elevator with Takuya at the last second. Koichi tried to get on, but he was too late, so he started running down the stairs. I started following after him, but I did hesitate when I saw the Flamemon return. I went around the corner of the stairs and saw Koichi on the floor. I then told someone to call an ambulance and when they did, they asked if anyone knew the kid’s name. I told them it was Koji Minimoto, thinking that that would get Koji’s parents there. I rode with them in the ambulance and, at one point, I touched his arm and I was suddenly in Ophanimon’ s presence and at that moment, we saw something from Koji’s D-Tecter. Velgamon was trying to kill Koji. Ophanimon stopped him with some kind energy and, when I realized that monster was Koichi, I started calling out, telling him to remember his human life. For some reason my voice was coming out as Ophanimon’s voice, but I didn’t really care. Ophanimon finally said, ‘It is time,’ and that was when I came back to reality. No time had passed, so I-I thought I had a hallucination from the stress. After that, I started having dreams every night I had dreams about the adventures of these six kids, two of which were Koji and Koichi, in this place known as the Digital world. The day before Koichi introduced me to his friends, there was an earthquake and I thought I saw planets in the sky. The next day I met Koichi’s friends and I realized they were the same kids from my dreams. Shortly after I ran into Kari and the others, I remembered knowing Kari and the Digidestined. That’s about all I can think of.”

                Gennai remained in thought for some time, obviously thinking about what might be happening. “Excuse me,” Koichi added, “But the boys with the Wormmon and Armadillomon told us there were people in the real world they shouldn’t be,” Gennai jerked his head at Koichi, then to me.

                “Is this true?” I nodded.

“I have my own theory for what might be happening.” I got on my tip toes and whispered in Gennai’s ear, not wanting Koichi to hear me if I was right. Gennai’s eyes widened. “If that is the case that would explain the changes in scenery and the addition of digimon and people who should not be where they are. I must return home and attempt to do research on this, to find out how this could happen.” I nodded and Gennai left the room.  I looked over back to Koichi.

                “In the meantime, I think you and I should stay here, at least for a little while.” Koichi frowned.

                “Why?” My answer came in the form of three champion level digimon entering the room.

                “KOICHI!” Koichi turned to look at the digimon.

                “Do I know you?” The digimon smiled.

                “I guess you would have a hard time recognizing us,” said a Gatomon I knew couldn’t belong to Kari. Although they looked the same, this Gatomon’s voice was a higher pitch than Kari’s.

                “We used to be Patamon, Salamon, and Lopmon,”  continued Turuiemon.

                “We live here with Neemon and Bo-“ Started the Angemon, then he rephrased, “and Papamon.” Koichi’s eyes wided.

                “Amazing. We’ve been gone that long? I know there’s some kind of Time-Space thing between the real and digital worlds but…”

                “They should return here before starting on any journeys to come and get us,” Gatomon said, interrupting Koichi. “Bokomon wouldn’t leave us here when the Legendary Warriors are starting a new journey.”

                I nodded. “I will stay here until the others arrive. Then I’ll go my own way.”

                “Why don’t you just go ahead and go?” Koichi asked.

                I smiled. “I’m glad you asked.” Before Koichi could react, I had kicked a wooden rod (still don’t know why that was there) into my hand and swung it around and had it less than an inch from his face. Surprised, Koichi stumbled back and fell to the floor. “Without your D-Tecter, you are completely defenseless. Granted, you were that way before because you had no spirit, but even so, you are going to need to know how to defend yourself.” I looked over my shoulder, and saw the champion level digimon were all in attack formation, ready to keep me from hurting the Warrior of Darkness.

                “We can protect him on our own,” Gatomon said. I smiled.

                “Really? Well then, let’s see what you guys can do against a half-breed like me.” I turned with the rod in hand and I struck at Gatomon. She dodged easily.

                “Fine then. LIGHTNING PAW!” I easily dodged the attack and hit her in the back with the rod, sending her flying over next to Koichi, who had backed away to a corner to say out of the fight.

                Turuiemon struck next. “LIGHTNING KUNG-FU!” I maneuvered between the attacks as if they weren’t anything but leaves and the ones I couldn’t dodge I deflected with the rod. Moving forward I jumped over him and deflected the physical attack with my rod. Then I flew around and slammed my foot into his ear, stunning him. I shifted my gaze to the final digimon.

                “HAND OF FAITH!” I had jumped out of the way before he said “faith” and the attack plowed into Turuiemon instead. My rod was now nothing but I pile of splinters now. I landed safely on the ground, cocky smile on my face. “ANGEL STAFF!” The angelic rod came down toward me. I should have been done for… except this had happened to me before, ironically. I grabbed the rod and used Angemon’s momentum to make him fly over my head and into Turuiemon. All three of them, plus Wichmon, Sorcermon, and Koichi, all stared at me.

                “And that was _without_ using digimon powers.” I turned to Koichi. “Just until I think you will be fine, or the others get here and you have your D-tecter back, whichever comes first.” I reached out and offered my hand. Koichi looked at my hand, almost conflicted.

                “Fine,” he finally answered. “Just until then.” But as he got up, he did not accept my hand.

 

_ Koichi POV _

                “I told you! You always need to be prepared for an attack,” Fey said to me, her rod, once again, close enough to surprise me and make me fall over. I glared up at Fey.

                “Well, you also said we were breaking for a bit, so I thought it would be fine to let my guard down.”

                “Digimon aren’t going to care if you need a break or not. You can let your guard down some, but keep enough to be ready for a surprise attack!”

                “Excuse me.” Fey and I both turned to so Sorcerymon standing in the doorway. “If you two don’t mind, I thought I’d show you to your rooms for the time being.” I blinked. _It’s night already?_

                “Sure, lead to way,” Fey said and started walking in his direction. I stood and could already feel myself getting sore. The thing is Fey never hit me. She always stopped her rod far enough away as to make sure not to. The two of us followed our host to a room.

                “This will be Fey’s room.” The two of us looked in and the first thing I noticed was that it was fairly dark inside, despite the fact the walls were made of the same crystal the castle was made of. I also realized there were no windows; the only way out of this room would be the door. I looked over at Fey and was surprised to see she actually looked nervous. _Why? I’ve seen her take on a champion level digimon and a dark room freaks her out?_

                “Uh, not that I’m not grateful for this room, but why doesn’t Koichi take this one. It seems to me that the Legendary Warrior of Darkness would prefer a dark room like this.” Sorcerymon looked at her, confused as well, then to me.

                “Are you OK with that?” I looked back at the room.

                “I’m not sure. What if Fey wants to give me a lesson while I’m asleep?”

                “If you want I can ask Sorcerymon to put a spell on one of our doors to make sure that they can’t be opened nor broken.” I looked confused at her. “You could also lock your door.”

                I took a deep breath. “Fine. Where’s Fey’s room then?” After a short walk, we came to another room and he opened the door to reveal a similar room; however this one was had a window and was brighter than the other. Fey ran over to the window faster than I knew she was capable of and opened the window with ease. She seemed to relax a bit.

“This will do. Thank you for the accommodations, Sorcerymon,” Fey said, smiling to him. He simply turned and left. I looked back at Fey.

                “Are you claustrophobic?” Fey looked over at me, clear confusion on her face.

                “No, what would make you think that?”

                “I don’t know, maybe because you took a room with a window over _the exact same one_ without the window.”

                “What, maybe I just prefer to have a window. Now, goodnight, Koichi,” Fey shut the doors. I shook my head, completely confused, and went towards my room.

                Then I heard something that made me stop. It was low and hard to hear, but there was defiantly something there I strained my ears to listen, and once I stopped moving I could make out what it was.

                It was singing.

                It was _Fey_ singing.

**I want to HEAL!**

**I want to FEAL!**

**What I thought was never real**

**I want to let go of the Pain I’ve held so long**

**I want to HEAL**

**I want to FEAL!**

**Like I’m close to something REAL!**

**I want to find something I’ve wanted all along:**

**Somewhere I belong.**

                Then she stopped. I looked back to her room and could almost feel that she was sitting on the bed, her knees pulled up in a hug, and tears rolling down her cheeks.

 

_ Fey POV _

                That night I had a dream. Of course, when it comes to me, my dreams are hardly ever just dreams. My dreams are usually memories.

                Fortunately and unfortunately at the same time, they aren’t usually my own, except for Wizardmon’s death of course. They usually were memories of the Digidestined or Warriors, since I had memories from two different lives now. However, tonight was different.

                Tonight, the dream was of my own past.

                _“AAAHHH-“ My head jerked up from work on cleaning the castle floor._ NO! _I jumped up and hurried in the direction of the scream. The digimon, whichever one it was today, was probably getting punished by Myotismon. But my usual stubborn head wouldn’t let it go._ I’ve got to help that digimon! _I came around the courner and saw that it was the Salamon that had arrived the day before. Despite her short time here, Myotismon had already done a lot of damage to the poor rookie._ “Every time you look at me with those eyes-“ _I remembered him saying that to her. What was his problem? She couldn’t help what kind of eyes she had._

_All these thoughts had processed through my mind in a split-second. I ran over and got between Myotismon’s next strike with his Crimson Lightning attack. Myotismon’s eyes narrowed._

_“You again.” My head stayed up, and my eyes stayed locked into his. I knew what was about to happen to me; he punished me the same way for the last ten months, and I’d only been living here for eleven. What I wanted Myotismon to realize was that, despite how many times he did it, I wouldn’t stop protecting the digimon under his control as long as I lived here. Myotismon’s hand suddenly grabbed me by the neck and pulled me into the air. I grabbed at his hand and pulled myself up so I could breathe easier; after all, he wasn’t trying to choke me. Myotismon spun around and quickly walked down the passageway toward the dungeons. Upon arriving, he threw me into a cell._

_The door hadn’t even shut and my panic was already setting in._

_“NO!” I stood up and tried to get to the door, but it slammed shut long before I could even get close. My eyes widened and I looked around the room, despite the fact that my eyes hadn’t adjusted yet. Four walls. A ceiling. No windows, not even on the door. I also knew nobody would return for two days._

_Not even to give me food._

_I was alone._

_And on the third day,_ he _would come back._

_And he would beat me with his “whip.”_

_There was no way out._

I jolted up out of bed and screamed louder than when Wizardmon invades my dreams. Much louder. My heart was pounding so hard I didn’t think my chest could hold it. I looked around the room, breathing heavy. Four crystal walls, an open window, and a comfortable bed surrounded me. I heart started to slow down, processing that it was just a dream. My doors swung open and I let out another scream, not nearly as loud this time.

                Koichi was in the doorway, wooden rod in hand, panting.

                “What happened?” he asked, looking around. Before I realized what I was doing, I rushed over and hugged the dark warrior. I squeezed him to make sure this wasn’t a dream. I was near tears. The memories I’d tried to hide away had just resurfaced. We stood like that for a moment before I realized the position I was in. I was finding comfort from hugging Koichi, the Warrior of Darkness.

                And he was just standing there.

                _Does he trust me?!_ Hope and fear flooded me at the same time.

                I pushed him away, suddenly alarmed. “What a-are you doing in here?” I asked, trying to calm myself back down.

                “You screamed. Like something was going far beyond terrified.”

                “I just had a nightmare. People do that. Now go back to bed.” Koichi looked like he was about to say something. “Now.” I turned my back to him and went back to bed, knowing that the night was not over, and Wizardmon had not made his “usual visit” yet.

 

                Koichi sat, panting. It was the second day of training and I was a little impressed with what he could do. _Then again, his brother probably taught him some moves before now._ “Ok, let’s take a break,” I said with a smile after three hours of training that day (and I hadn’t even broken a sweat). The two of us sat in silence for a moment; I did because I still felt awkward about the previous night, before Koichi broke it.

                “So, why did you attack them?” I looked surprisingly at him.

                “Where did that come from?”

                “I’ve been watching you today. You look like you worry about a lot of things all at once, such as my training and, I’m sure, the others. You’re probably also worried about whether or not there are more memories in there you haven’t accessed. I know you have a great deal of darkness inside you, but you seem like I am and-

                “There is a BIG difference between your darkness and mine,” I interrupted.

                “All I’m saying is you are not the person the other digidestined children seem to treat you, and now my friends, too, I’m sure.” I remained quiet for a moment, gathering my thoughts.

                I let out a defeated sigh. “They treat me that way because I earned their trust while lying to them and then attacked them.”

                “But why?” I looked away.

                “Even if I told you it wouldn’t change anything. It’s better if you don’t trust me; that way the others will warm up to you easier. It will be hard enough for them to trust a warrior of darkness, but one who has befriended a girl from the Dark Ocean-“ I slapped my hand over my mouth.

                “The what!?”

                “Don’t tell the others, please,” I, well, pleaded. “They don’t know. I mean, they can feel the effects, but they don’t know that they are and-“

                “The Dark Ocean, as in the origin place of the Dark Spore?” My turn to be shocked.

                “H-how do you know that? Not even the original group knows that.”

                “Being the warrior of darkness can have its perks, if you can call it that. I knew creatures were born there to serve the undersea master, Dragomon, but I had no idea actual humans were born there.”

                I brushed the hair out of my face. “Actually, all those creatures at least looked human when they first came into existence. I’m not sure you could call it ‘birth,’ but Dragomon, when he thinks he needs a new minion, he sends up one of his current servants to the surface to raise a ‘child’ he creates and implants a Dark Spore into. The child will eventually give into that darkness and become the creature that will serve him. So far, I’ve been the only one to resist the spore’s pull from that world. Well, sort of.”

                “How so?”

                “I might tell you that some other time,” I said, partially teased, partially not wanting to let on the deeper truth about me. “Right now I think we should get back to training.” Although I wasn’t looking, I could “see” the look on Koichi’s face, just thinking “oh no.”

 

_ Koichi POV _

                The next couple days panned out rather plainly. I quickly got used to Fey’s nightmares, although that first one still freaks me out when I think about it. I still asked about Fey’s past, and she would occasionally mention something that she thinks she shouldn’t have. Still, something just didn’t feel right.

                1) Why did they distrust her so much, especially TK?

                Fey claims it is because she tried to attack Kari specifically, but I know she isn’t telling me. Something just didn’t sit right.

                2) Fey was born in the Dark Ocean and was implanted with the Dark Spore. Yet she didn’t seem to be effected in the least little way. Why?

                3) Why does Fey sing every night? I’ve been passing her room to see what she did and every night, I hear her sing. For some reason, the most recent song has stayed stuck in my mind. I found myself actually humming it myself, sitting here alone, and thinking about the lyrics for some reason.

**It’s a truth that in**

**Love and War,**

**Worlds Collide,**

**And Hearts get Broken**

**I want to live like I know I’m dying**

**Take up my Cross,**

**Not be Afraid**

**Is it what true what they say?**

**That words are Weapons?**

**And if it is,**

**Then everybody best stop steppin**

**Cause I have ten in my pocket**

**That’ll bend ya locket**

**I’m tired of all these rocker saying**

**Come with me**

**Wait**

**It’s just about to break**

**It’s more than I can take!**

**Everything’s about to change**

**I feel it in my veins**

**It’s not going away**

**Everything’s about to change**

**It creep’s in like a thief in the night**

**Without a sign,**

**Without a warning,**

**But we are ready and**

**Prepared to Fight**

**Raise up your sword’s**

**Don’t be afraid**

**Is it true what they say?**

**That words are Weapons?**

**And if it is,**

**Then everybody best stop steppin**

**Cause I have ten in my pocket**

**That’ll bend ya locket**

**I’m tired of all these rockers sayin**

**Come with me**

**Wait**

**It’s just about to break**

**It’s more than I can take!**

**Everyghing’s about to change**

**I feel it in my veins**

**It’s not going away**

**Everything’s about to change**

**This is a warning,**

**Like it or not.**

**I break down**

**Like a record spinnin’**

**Gotta get up**

**So back off!**

**This is a warning,**

**Like it or not,**

**I’m tired of listening**

**I’m warning You!**

**Don’t Try To Get Up!**

**There’s a war goin’ on inside of me…**

**Tonight.**

**Don’t be afraid**

**There’s a war goin’ on inside of me…**

**Tonight.**

**Don’t be afraid.**

**Wait**

**It’s just about to Break**

**It’s more than I can Take**

**Everything’s about to change**

**I feel it in my veins**

**It’s not going away**

**Everything’s about to change**

**It’s just about to Break**

**It’s more htan I can Take**

**Everythings about to change**

**I feel it in my veins**

**It’s not going away**

**Everything’s about to change.**

                And the question that has been bothering me most developed on the fourth day of training:

                I flew back as Fey attempted to strike me down again. I was learning Fey’s tricks and skills fast, mainly because I had been practicing alone at night when we first head to bed. In fact, that first night I’d lost track of time and was jolted back to the digital world by Fey’s scream.

                Fey backed down. “Good, you’re learning. Let’s break.” Fey turned to start to leave the room. She’d started doing that so I wouldn’t ask her more pressing questions.

                But this one had been bothering me long enough. “Why did you want to reunite me with Koji?” Fey stopped dead in her tracks. She stood with her back to me for quite some time. Finally, Fey slowly turned, and I saw something in her eyes, but I couldn’t identify what it was.

                “W-what?”

                “You heard me. Why?” Fey looked me up and down, as if trying to find some reason for this question. She took a deep breath.

                “Siblings don’t deserve to be separated from one another. They should be free to be around one another, to fight, comfort, respect, exc.” She turned and continued toward the door.

                “Do you have siblings?” I asked as she reached the door. The crystal surface reflected her expression. Her eyes widened, mouth opened in surprise, and even without the reflection, I saw her entire body freeze. Then, just as suddenly as her reaction came, it left.

                “No; I’m an only child.” And she left the room.

                3) Why would she lie about having family?

                All these questions have been running through my mind as I sit in the kitchen late tonight, and more. Unfortunately, I know sitting here won’t answer my question. I stood to leave and took a look outside at where the moons should be. Right now, the two blocked by the clouds. I turned and started to leave the room when a pink glow got my attention. I turned back to the window and saw something I couldn’t explain. I ran out of the kitchen as fast as my feet would carry me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for today. Enjoy!


	5. Koichi and Fey Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fey panics, and Koichi saves the day.

                _I was running from a Raremon that worked for Mytotismon. It had been some time since I was rescued from his castle, and I did not intend to go back. My foot got caught on a rock and I tumbled forward. I turned back and the Raremon was practically right on top of me. I screamed in fear._

_“Thunder Ball!” The Raremon backed up and I was suddenly lifted up and away from the evil digimon. I blinked in surprise and looked at my savior. It was a digimon I’d never met before. We landed in a clearing in the woods. I stepped back and looked at the digimon. I thought through the digimon Gennai had taught me._

_“You’re… a Wizardmon, right?”_

_“Yes, I am. Are you alright?”_

_“Y-yes, but you didn’t have to go through the trouble,” I said, looking away. “I have no way to return the favor.” Wizardmon blinked in surprise, and then chuckled. “What’s funny?”_

_“Nothing. You don’t have to repay me. Good day.” Wizardmon turned to leave, and then hesitated. “Why was that Raremon after you?”_

_I looked away. “Long story short, Myotismon doesn’t like letting his servants get away.” Wizardmon’s eyes widened and he turned back to me._

_“Myotismon? Did you know a digimon named Gatomon? He was extremely abusive to her.” I shook my head._

_“No. He must have gotten that digimon after I was rescued. The only digimon I know that was treated that horribly was a Salamon.” Wizardmon looked like he was deep in thought._

_“I think-“_

                “Fey.” I felt someone shaking me, trying to wake me up. I opened my eyes and saw, who else, Koichi standing over me.

                “What? I know you like to practice late sometimes but I would like to sleep.” Koichi blinked.

                “You know that? Never mind, I need you to take a look at something.” I glared up at him.

                “What is it?”

                “You have to come and see!” Letting out a defeated sigh, I climbed out of bed and followed Koichi to the “kitchen.”

                “Well?” Koichi didn’t answer right away. Instead, he looked up at where the moons should be. I followed his gaze, trying to understand what this boy was up to at this time of night. As I did, one moon peeked out from around a cloud. Suddenly, a soft pink glow started emanating from around just outside the window.

                My sleepiness disappearing, I looked out and saw pink lines outside the window. Koichi turned to me. “Do you know what this is?” I looked closely at the lines. The closest one to us appeared to be curved and went further than the window, which could not be opened, allowed us to see. Away from that line, just a little further, were more lines, looking as if they were making up a design.

                “No, I don’t think I do, but I do think we need to look at this from higher up.” Without waiting on Koichi, I turned and hurried to the front door. Once outside, I jumped and, by pushing off other crystal pillars, flew to the top. I looked down, but the image was gone once I arrived to my location. I looked up and saw a cloud was once again covering the exposed moon. Koichi was now outside and looking up at the moon too. After what seemed like an eternity, both the moons were finally revealed again. I quickly looked down as the image returned. I gasped and let go of my support, causing myself to fall back down to Digiworld. Koichi stepped back and I landed feet first. Barely missing a beat, I ran to the edge of the design.

                “Do you know what it is?” Koichi asked me.

                “Y-yes. I do.” I stood and turned. “I think it’s time I told you a little more about the Digidestined kids and what they can do.”

 

                The two of us had gone to Koichi’s room so I could explain the situation. When the lights were on, the room wasn’t nearly as dark as it had been when I first saw it, and at this point, Koichi was sitting still, processing everything I’d told him. “Well?”

                “I have to admit, that’s a lot to take in. I think I speak for all the Warriors when I say I didn’t think kids hiding behind digimon could do that much.” I opened my mouth. “You know what I meant by ‘hiding.’”

                “Still, you couldn’t think of a better way to say it?” I looked him in the face. “Well, we should get to work. With the explaining and questions, it might as well be morning. Let’s go ahead and get started.” Koichi nodded and started heading for the door. I looked back and noticed a few notches in the floor. I was surprised at the depth of the marks. Koichi really was practicing hard. I turned back and saw the door was about shut. I gasped.

                “WAIT!” I rushed for the door, but I didn’t make it there before the door shut. I completely froze. The room started to get dark. I backed up and tripped on the bed. I scrambled back to a corner and pulled my knees up. My whole body was trembling, and my pulse was rising. Everything was going black. Panic was setting in. I heard the door open.

                “NO!” I raised my arms in pure fear. I heard someone trying to say something and hands grabbing my franticly waving arms. “NO! PLEASE DON’T HURT ME!” The voice was garbled at first, and then it slowly came through.

                “-alm down! It’s me; I’m not going to hurt you. Fey!” I looked up. My eyesight started coming back, and the fuzzy image of Koichi started to come through.

                “Koichi?” His concerned face seemed to soften.

                “What happened? I was gone for a moment. I thought you said you weren’t Claustrophobic.”

                “I-I’m n-not,” I said, still trembling. “If I was, I couldn’t have sat in this room with you in here, now would I?”

                “Then what happened?” I didn’t answer. My pulse was still going down to regular levels. Koichi’s eyes turned from concern to realization.  “You’re afraid of being _alone_ in enclosed spaces, aren’t you?” I looked away.

                “I’m leaving.” Koichi blinked in surprise.

                “Why?”

                “You are getting too close.” Koichi didn’t respond. “I’ll leave tomorrow. We’ll practice today, one last time. I’ll teach you a few more tricks, and then I’ll be going.” I stood, a little wobbly, and headed to the door.

                “Don’t be scared to get close to someone.” The image of Wizardmon flashed through my mind, as well as two other kids I’d not seen in years. I closed my eyes in pain.

                “No.” I walked out the door.

 

                By now almost week had passed since the two of us were separated from the others and Koichi, I’m glad to say, was learning quicker than I had thought he would. Honestly, I still felt a little uncomfortable when it came down to hand to hand combat. Koichi wasn’t as good as me, and that made me wonder if he would be alright on his own. Still, I couldn’t stay any longer. He was learning too much about me. I think he even trusted me now, and I wasn’t sure what to think of that. Everyone I was close to never had a happy ending. Still, it was the one thing I wanted from the others, and I was avoiding the only Digidestined who would give it.

                For his own good.

                “Alright, pretty good. Now let’s try-“ I stopped in mid-sentence and looked at the door.

                “What?” Koichi asked.

                “Someone’s coming, and it’s not your friends. Hide!” We both hid behind a crystal pillar and waited. One thing I had gotten into Koichi’s head the last two days was signals. We had our own way of communicating so no one could learn from us. We heard the door open, and heard voices. The problem was the voices weren’t familiar… yet. Koichi signed, _ready to attack?_

 _No, I’ll go out alone. DON’T come out unless I give the signal._ Koichi, although it was reluctant, agreed.

                “Come on, Thomas, there is nothing in here. Let’s look somewhere else.” The voice sounded digimon to me. Koichi and I locked eyes. I took a deep breath and looked around the pillar.

                The group saw me.

                “FEY!” I gasped.

                “DATS!” Alarms blared in my head. I sent Koichi a sign ( ** _DON’T MOVE!_** ) and walked to the group. “H-hey. Wh-what brings you guys here?”

                “You, of course,” a brown haired boy I recognized to be Marcus Damon.

                “O-oh, yeah, r-right.” My eyes shifted over to where Koichi was hiding. _Please, PLEASE, don’t come out!_ Thomas noticed my glance and followed my gaze.

                “We should probably get going,” Yoshi offered. “After all, the only reason we are here is because we were looking for the bio-hybrid.”

                While my attention was away from him, Thomas placed a finger over his mouth, signaling the others to stay quiet, before agreeing with her. I made a move to the door, thinking the others would follow behind. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Thomas and his partner, Gaomon, creeping up to the pillar.

                “T-Thomas! W-what a-a-are you d-doing!?” I was so nervous for Koichi’s sake I was stuttering like crazy. Thomas didn’t reply; he simply just continued moving over to the pillar. “W-wait! T-there isn’t anyone back there!” I tried to run over there, but Marcus and Agumon grabbed me, holding me back. _I have no choice._ I screamed, “GET OUT OF HERE!” For a second, nothing happened. Then Koichi appeared _from above the pillar_ and pushed off. At the last moment, he used his rod to pivot his fall and land on his feet.

                Directly in front of us. I blinked in surprise at him, but Koichi didn’t skip a beat. Koichi then directly used the rod to knock away the surprised Marcus. Agumon recovered at that point.

                “ **SPIT-FIRE-BLAST!”** Agumon’s attack landed directly on Koichi’s rod, instantly incinerating it. Koichi, without thinking, kicked Agumon in the stomach. Reflexing, he released me and Koichi replaced his hold. Together, the two of us made a run for it.

                “We gotta get out of here!”

                “Why are you helping me?” I asked. “You don’t even trust me, just like everyone else.”

                “You’re wrong.” Koichi turned to me as we ran for the exit. “I do trust you. You don’t seem like the kind of person who would hurt others. I think you had a reason to attack Kari and TK.” I stared at him, amazed at how easily he had come to trust me. _No one_ had ever been that trusting toward me, in such a short time, ever, except-

                My eyes shifted in front of us. “Koji!”

                Sure enough, Koichi’s twin was running toward us and, if I weren’t there, I wouldn’t have believed he had tears in his eyes.

                “Koichi!” was embraced in a hug from his worried brother. I glanced behind the two and saw everybody else, warrior and Digidestined alike, plus the three champions, Angemon, Gatomon, and … I turned away and looked back in the direction we had come.

                “Look, I hate to spit up this happy reunion, but unless you want to forget about digimon I suggest we get out of here.” Koichi pulled away from Koji and looked at me, as did everyone else.

                “What are you talking about?” Tai asked.

                “Those guys can do that?!” Koichi asked, of which I nodded. “Then there’s no time to waste; let’s go!”

                “But my beast-spirit is over there!” JP whined. Koichi, who was being handed his D-tector at that moment, and I looked at him.

                “How do you know?” Koichi asked.

                “Everyone else’s spirits are in the same place as they first received them, so it stands to reason JP’s is over there.” Bokomon said. I bit my lip and thought hard.

                “Ok, then humans in front and digimon in back.” I finally said. Everyone looked confusingly at me. “If we can run past them, we can get to his spirit with little difficulty, but the data squad has digimon, so if I stay in the front and the digimon in the back I think we can-“

                “You expect us to follow you after the last time, Half-Breed?” TK asked.

                “No, but we don’t have enough time to come up with anything better. Besides, they know I am a bio-hybrid, so they won’t freak.”

                “A what?” Kari asked.

                “Their term for half-breed,” I clarified. “Now let’s go!” Without waiting Koichi and I spun back the way we had come and started running back. I heard the others following suit. We rounded the corner at the same time as the DATS team, which startled them how the number of kids went from “2” to “over 15” in a matter of seconds. It was the moment we needed. We ran across the room and into the passageway I recognized from my dreams. I glanced back and saw Marcus and the others following us into the tunnel. I hit the button and everyone ran through, barely making it before the door shut due to the number of humans and digimon present. We hopped onto the waiting Trailmon and rod off in the nick of time. I sat down and let out a sigh, but not of exhaustion. Koichi noticed and looked at me.

                “What’s wrong?”

                “Where are yours?” I wondered aloud.

                “What?”

                “Your spirits? If my dreams serve me correctly, you received yours from Cherubimon upon arriving in the digital world. You didn’t have to find yours.” I glanced over at Wendigomon. “If he still had them, as the theory goes, then he should have already tried to give them back earlier. So where are they?” Koichi and the other warriors realized what I said was accurate and started to worry themselves.

                “Maybe someone else has them?” I turned to Izzy, confusion evident on my face. “Hear me out. We have been following these guys around this entire time, so we have a decent idea about what a spirit is and what it does. Because these spirits are items that fuse with the person who has them, then maybe the spirits, instead of going back to the exact person who gave it to Koichi, it went to someone who either knows about the digital world or knows Koichi.” He went quiet so we could process what he had just stated.

                “If that’s the case,” I finally said, “then shouldn’t this person have the same attributes that are associated with Koichi?” I asked, still avoiding saying what Koichi’s spirits were.

                Izzy took a deep breath. “Yes, I think it would go to someone who has a lot of darkness within them.” I flinched, now knowing for certain they knew Koichi’s spirits.

                “Oh no!” I spun around and looked at Kari. “Look!” She pointed back out the end of the trailmon. We all saw, in horror, the Digimon Data Squad was chasing us.

                “What can you tell us about them?” Koichi asked. I nodded.

                “The brown-haired boy with the Agumon next to him is Marcus Damon, and he is the most recent person to learn about digimon from that group. He activates his DNA-charge by punching digimon.”

                “DNA-charge? Is that how they have their digimon digivolve?” Ken asked.

                “Yes. The blond on the giant dog next to Damon is Thomas Norstin. He is very intelligent partnered with the rookie digimon Gaomon, who is currently in his champion level, Gaogamon. His DNA-charge is activated by snapping his fingers. The girl is Yoshino Fugiada (I think that’s her last name), and she is partnered with the rookie Lalamon, currently Sunflowmon, and her DNA-charge is activated by… I think just holding her hand out. Lastly is the boy holding onto the Falcomon. His name is Keenan Crier and he grew up in the digital world, even believing he was a digimon. The Data squad usually fights digimon in the real world to make sure the digimon that ‘break the real world law’ can be reverted into their digiegg state.”

                “The real world law?” Kari asked, obviously nervous. I looked her strait in the eye.

                “Entering the real world.” Everyone gasped.

                “That means all our digimon are in danger!” Tai said, alarmed.

                “That’s not all. Like I said, they have a device called the Memory Eraser that is designed to wipe out all digimon and digital world memories.” No comments followed. I finally broke the silence. “So I’ll be seeing you guys around,” and without warning, I jumped out the end of the trailmon and landed in Dats’s path.

                “FEY!” Koichi called, but I didn’t look back. I turned to the wall and, using my inhanced strength from being part digimon, I punched the glass wall next to me, shattering it into hundreds of pieces. I cut off the data squad from the others.

                Unfortunately, I also forced myself away from both groups. As it turned out, I was in a fork in the tracks and the force of the water pushed me down the tube away from the Warrior-Digidestined group and DATS. The water surrounded me and I couldn’t get above the “surface.” Instead, I was sent flailing down the tunnel, uncontrollably until my head slammed into the single rail that sends the Trailmon on their way. Everything went black.


	6. The Lost Memories of Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fey makes a disturbing discovery.

**HI! The next chapter is here, and I can’t wait to hear what people think. For that to happen, I need you to make some kind of comment to me, in a review or PM, doesn’t matter which. Let me know what might need to be improved upon, or if you think this is good so far. I can’t get any better without these comments. Also-**

**Fey: (Busts in from mysterious door) Hey, don’t you think you’ve stalled the readers enough? Just let them read already.**

**Wolf: But-**

**Fey: (turns to awaiting reader) Sorry about my creator! She just wants to please people. Enjoy and Comment!**

                “AAHH!” Everyone was screaming and holding on to the Trailmon tightly as we rocketed faster down the tunnel. I looked back at the water, which was barreling toward us.

                _I hope Fey is alright._

“Hold on tight!” The Trailmon said suddenly, startling a few of the passengers. “We’re about to start flying!”

                “ _What!?”_  the digidestined and their digimon cried. I grabbed the seat next to me as I saw the tracks suddenly disappear.

                Then we started falling. A choir of screams followed, unlike before there was more fear this time. I didn’t let go of the seat. The Trailmon jolted and the tracks reappeared below us. The trailmon slowed and everyone saw the water was now stopping in the room we just flew through. Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

                I suddenly felt eyes staring at me. I turned to see Kari turn away, as if to avoid my noticing. I cleared my voice.

                “So, Fey mentioned you guys have crests, right?” Eight pairs of eyes turned, unsure what to think.

                “What about it?” Tai finally asked. I pulled something out of my pocket and held it out to Kari. Everyone saw a string, but what was attached to it was hidden in Koichi’s hand. Kari finally held her hand out and I placed the item in her hand.

                Kari gasped, and everyone else sat in shock.

                “How did you get this!” Tai asked, alarmed for, what I knew, an obvious reason.

                “Fey actually shrunk down her crest. It was around the castle. She told me all about how each of you, like us, has something that sets you apart from the others, and it is the kind of crest you own. Fey told me this one belongs to you. The Crest of Light.” Before we could elaborate on this anymore, Trailmon stopped and informed us we were at the end of the tracks. JP, excited to obtain his Beast spirit, ran off. Everyone ran after him, but Tai, Kari, and I hung in the back.

                “Why did you have it?” Kari asked

                “Fey told me I should hold onto it because… actually, she didn’t give me a good reason. I think it was because you guys don’t trust her. I don’t really have anything better to tell you.” My eyes slid to Tai, and I saw he was not happy with the situation.

                I heard a noise behind us and turned.

                “Thomas!” Tai and Kari turned and saw that, indeed, Thomas, Marcus, Agumon, and Gaogamon all had appeared in the cavern.

                “How!?” Tai asked.

                “GO!” I pushed Kari and we all ran toward the others. The others came into view and, I believe it was because JP’s spirit was here, everyone appeared to be happy.

                “Thomas is right behind us!” Kari cried to everyone. Everyone was stunned for a moment, but once Gaogamon appeared behind us everyone turned and ran for it. Kari tripped and I turned and helped her back up. I pushed her again and Tai grabbed her and pulled her forward. Unfortunately, Gaogamon jumped between us. I was cut off from everyone. I looked at Thomas sitting alone on Gaogamon’s back. That was when I realized it.

                “Where’s-“ I spun around and saw Marcus just as a flash of light blind me. Everything went black.

 

                I opened my eyes and shot up. _Where am I?_

                “Wow, you get up fast.” I looked over at the little digimon who said that. The little guy, a rookie level I think, was white and purple.

                “Where am I?” I looked around the room and saw I was in one of the Data squad’s containing rooms. The digimon’s large ears shrank and looked at the door.

“Uh-Oh, somebody’s coming.” The little guy shot off the bed and hid beneath it. The door opened and Yoshi walked in.

“You’re awake. Good.” She set down a tray of food and started to leave.

                “Why am I here?” I asked, knowing now I was in the Dats building.

                “Huh?” Yoshi turned, confused.

                “Why am I in Dats? I was cut off from you guys because of the water.”

                “Oh, Thomas used Gaogamon’s Spiral Blow attack to get past it,” she said, as if it should be common knowledge. _I should have realized Thomas would have thought of some way to-_ I froze mid thought.

                “ _Both_ sides?” I asked, a growing sense of concern.

                “Yes. Why did you-“ Yoshi didn’t get to finish that question because I was off the bed and pinning her against the wall, my arm over her neck and one hand restraining both of hers.

                “Thomas attacked those other kids?! Did they erase any of their memories?” I felt a twinge of pain in my chest, but I ignored it. Now was not the time to be worrying about _her_.

                “Why does it matter?” Lalamon entered the room and saw what was happening.

                “Seed-“

                “Do it and I’ll charge my DNA.” I said without looking away from her partner. Lalamon stopped. “Now tell me, _did you erase any memories?_ ”

                “Yes; they managed to catch one boy and we erased his.”

                “WHO?”

                “That boy that got the drop on Marcus!” My arms lessened their grip on her.

                “Koichi?” I rushed away and ran straight for the main control room.

                “What did you do to Koichi?” Commander Samson looked over at me.

                “Excuse me?”

                “Who is Koichi?” Kudamon asked from his usual spot around the Commander’s neck. I dug into my pocket.

                “Him!” I said and pulled out a picture of the two of us taken about a week before the earthquake. Why was that picture in my pocket? I have no idea, but that’s not the issue. The two looked at the photo and looked back at me.

                “We did our job. We erased the memories of digimon,” Kudamon stated. My expression got angrier.

                “Yeah, I got that. You stole his memories!” Commander Samson’s eyebrow rose, which was about the closest you can get to a confused expression on this man.

                “You have never had a problem with our methods before.”

                “Yeah, actually, I did, but that’s not the issue here. The problem is you’ve taken an entire year away from him. He is not just some random kid who met digimon on the street like Marcus!” _Although, when it comes to Digidestined, it is_ never _random._ “He was a chosen child. He still is!” My voice was raising. “And now, you guys have put him in a bad position, in more than one way! I _will_ help him restore his memories, and you _won’t_ stop me.” With that stupid comment, I ran out of DATS, but I could hear pursuers behind me. _I gotta loose these guys!_ I turned down a street and turned down the first alleyway I came to. I hid behind a garbage can and waited. I heard them run past, but knowing Thomas, even if I didn’t know for sure he was in the group to begin with, I stayed put.

                “What are you doing, Fey?” a familiar voice came from next to me.

 “Koichi!” the warrior of darkness stared surprised at me.

                “Well, hi to you to.”

                “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be in the digital world with everyone else?” I asked, hoping he was just playing dumb, that somehow he had kept his memories. Koichi just looked at me, clearly confused.

                “The what?” I could feel my face pale, the truth setting in.

                “Who is Takuya?” I asked.

                “Is this a trick question?” I didn’t move and repeated the question. “I don’t know anyone by that name. Are you alright?” My fist clinched.

                “So it’s true,” I said, my body trembling.

                “FEY!” I spun and saw Marcus and Agumon in the entryway.

                “RUN!” I said, grabbing Koichi’s hand and pulling him along.

                “W-what’s going on?”

                “Just follow me.” I jumped onto the rail on some stairs leading into the subway system and slid down. I glanced back and saw Koichi was also sliding down the same way. _Good, so his instincts are still good._ I jumped at the last second and skid to a halt inches from a young child.

                Koichi joined me. “How-“

                “Never mind, come on!” I jumped over the ticket register and flew into the subway car, followed by Koichi.

                “HEY!” I looked back and saw Marcus closing in, fast. I got ready to fight when, by some luck, the doors shut _right on his face_. I couldn’t help but laugh as we pulled away.

                “Fey, who was that? And what’s going on.” I turned back to my friend.

                “A long story, but for now, let’s just focus on getting you back to where you belong.” Koichi looked at me strangely again. I looked at my reflection in the subway window.

                As I did, I felt another twinge of pain in my chest, this one stronger than the last.

                _Please, hang on, just a little longer!_

**Wolf: (tears streaming down her cheeks.)**

**Fey: What’s your problem? I’m the one with “heart” problems here.**

**Wolf: I-it’s just… I don’t know if I’ll be posting as often as I have.**

**Fey: (Eyes bug out) Huh?**

**Wolf: Well, school is back in and-**

**Fey: YOU’RE JUST GOING TO LEAVE ME IN THIS PREDICAMENT! (Turns and clutches chest in apparent pain)**

**Wolf: (Panicking) W-w-well, I’ll do what I can, but I can’t make any promises.**

**Fey: (Turns back to Wolf with black eyes.)**

**Wolf: YIKES! (Runs off)**

**Fey: (Laughs) Just kidding. Please remember to review and Comment!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday was hectic for me, but here is the next chapter.


	7. Fey's Theory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fey gives her thoughts on the situation.

**Fey: (back turned to Wolf, apparently not talking to her)**

**Wolf: Come on. I know I’m a little late, but you shouldn’t be acting like _this_.**

**Fey: (still doesn’t move)**

**Wolf: (Let’s out a defeated sigh) Comment, folks. I’m not going to get anything from her anytime soon.**

                The subway car jostled down the tracks.              

                “So, where are we going?”

                “To school. The place we last saw our friends wasn’t near a Trailmon rail long enough to get here, so odds are Kari and the others will find a TV and get back that way.”

                “What are you talking about?” I let out a depressed sigh. Losing memories is one thing, but this was an entirely different situation. Without Koichi’s memories of digimon, he was at risk of being attacked and as defenseless as a newborn digimon.

                _Still, I can’t just tell him what’s going on. He’ll freak out… or think I’m crazy._

                “I need a minute alone, Koichi,” and before he could protest, I exited the car and entered the next. The car was completely empty. I glanced under the seats to make sure there wasn’t anyone hiding, and once I was sure, I opened the door to the next car, the one without Koichi in it, before I had the chance to have a panic attack. That car was empty, too. “This is weird. Normally these cars are full of people.” Then I heard a voice on the loudspeakers.

                “Attention, all subway passengers. We appear to be having some technical difficulties with our subway trains. Please exit at the next available platform and thank you for riding.” I could almost hear the smile on the woman’s face as she was saying this.

                “’Technical difficulties?’ Ha. I’ll bet it’s more like ‘digimon difficulties.’” I said to myself. I looked back. Koichi apparently was still waiting on me to go back to him. I started that way, and then doubled over, clutching my chest in pain. “Come on, not now! Just wait a little longer.” The pain slowly subsided. _I have to get his memories back fast!_ I glanced back to the door once more. No Koichi. I took a deep breath.

**There’s little whispers,**

**“Love me, Love me…**

**That’s all I ask for,**

**Love me, Love me.”**

**He battered his tiny fists to**

**Feel something.**

**Wondered what it’s like to touch,**

**And feel something.**

**Monster.**

**How should I feel?**

**Creatures lie here,**

**Looking through the window.**

**They… caged her,**

**Bruised and**

**Broke her**

**He struggled closer,**

**Then he saw her**

**Violet wrists and**

**Then her ankles,**

**Silent pain.**

**Then he slowly saw their nightmares**

**Were his dreams.**

**Monster!**

**How should I feel?**

**Creatures lie here,**

**Looking through the-**

My eyes wandered over to the window and saw a face reflected back at me.

                It wasn’t mine. I screamed and brought my hands up to my face.

                No mask.

                “Are you alright?” I looked over to the door and saw Koichi hurrying in my direction.

                “Y-yeah. Just…” I doubled over again, clutching my chest. “Just old heart conditions,” I _badly_ lied. Koichi even looked at me skeptically.  The train came to a stop.

                “We’d better get off and-“

                “No, there aren’t any problems with the trains.” Koichi looked at me, confused. “Do you really think they would be running the trains if there were technical problems?” Koichi opened his mouth to counter what I said, but stopped short. I knew it was because he didn’t have anything to comment. I looked outside the train and saw DATS running down the stairwell. “On the other hand-Run!” I turned and ran out of the subway car, Koichi and Marcus hot on my heels. We surfaced and I started running in random directions. I had one advantage: They were in public and were not allowed to pull out their digimon, so they could only run so fast.

                But that was countered by my disadvantage. Without Koichi’s memories, I would have to protect us both if something bad happened to us, like DATS catching us.

 

                “I’m not sure… how much longer… I can run…” Koichi panted, slowing down. We had been running for almost an hour with very few stops because every time we lost them, they found us in around two minutes later. Not only that, but because of my choosing random directions, I didn’t even know where we were. It was some kind of suburb. That meant there wasn’t anywhere for us to hide.

                “Come on, we can’t stop!” We passed a house when the both of us had to stop, not because we were exhausted (I personally could have gone another hour of running, being part digimon has its perks). No, we stopped because of a choir of screams coming from the house. I looked back and saw DATS was about two blocks away, still not risking pulling out their digimon.

                “Come on!” I said, trying to urge Koichi further. I didn’t need to though, because at that moment the door to the house flew open and the digidestined and legendary warriors all running out of the house in a panic. We locked eyes.

                “What are you guys doing _here_?!” I asked, surprised.

                “Emergency Exit,” Ken explained. “We didn’t have time to lock onto the school, so we evacuated to this house.”

                “And the owner?” Just as I said this, a man came running out.

                I recognized him instantly.

                “Spencer!” The man turned to me and was shocked to see me.

                “Fey? What are you doing here?”

                “Not enough time to explain,” I said before looking at everyone. “Get back inside the house, before Marcus and the others get here!” I was met with shocked looks, but nobody countered as everyone filtered back into the house. I made sure I was the last one in and locked the door. For extra measure, I put a chair against it.

                “Ok, one more second and I’ll explain as much as I can,” I took a deep breath. “SHEILD!” At that moment, every window in the house started to glow a pale purple-blue color. All the digidestined tensed up. “Relax, you guys can just escape through the computer, remember? I just want to slow down Marcus and the others as much as possible.”

                “What’s my son done now?” Spencer asked.

                “HUH!” everyone asked, startled.

                “Not exacly anything, Mr. Daimond, sir,” I responded to inform everyone else. “Look, I have a theory for what happened to the real and digital worlds. Gennai hasn’t gotten back to me yet, but I don’t see anyone else having the ability to convince DATS to stop chasing these guys, so here’s the deal.” I took a _very_ deep breath.

                “Ithinkseveralversionsoftherealanddigitalworldshavefusedtogethertocreateoneworldforeach.” I said in a rushed voice. I saw confused looks on everyone.

                “What did you say?”

                “She said, ‘I think several versions of the real and digital worlds have fused together to create one world for each,’ whatever that means,” Koichi translated. _He is taking seeing digimon for the ‘first’ time rather well._

                “Even I don’t get it. What are you trying to say exactly?” Izzy asked.

                “During the earthquake that occurred about a week ago, a few strange things happened. I don’t know if anyone else saw it, but I saw multiple planets look as though they were going to plow into Earth, but they disappeared instead. I think they were different versions of our world and they fused together to become one.”

                “That doesn’t make any sense,” Davis called out. “How can there be different versions of the same planet?”

                “It’s called another dimension, and don’t forget the digimon come from a world that’s like ours that resides in another dimension,” I countered. Davis quieted down. “I have ‘proof,’ but I don’t know how much you will believe me. With Koichi’s memories gone, I don’t have anyone to vouch for me, but here it goes: I have memories from three different lives.” I was met with nonbelieving eyes. “I’m serious!” I thought quickly to think of a time that would prove it. “Do you guys remember the time I lead you to Gennai?”

                “Of course, how could we forget that day.”

                “What was the date?” I asked. The digidestined looked at me, confused. I turned to Izzy. “Well?” He responded telling me the date.

                “Hold on,” Spencer said. “That’s the day I ran into you during-

                “The First Expedition to the Digital World,” I finished. Everyone was confused.

                “The fact that I was in two places at once proves that there are at least two worlds that were out there. Now, how-“ I flinched because I felt my shield getting weaker in several spots. “Thomas,” I groaned. “Anyway, how do people from two worlds get to exist in the same world when neither party went through a portal.”

                “By combining worlds, I think I get what you’re trying to say!” Ken said, the wheals spinning in his head.

                “Well I don’t,” Yolie said. “And I don’t think most everyone else does either.” I thought for a second.

                “Ok, let’s try a visual aid,” I said and turned. I found a piece of paper and drew three circles. “Let’s pretend each of these circles is Earth. Now, each of these share the same people in them, and each have a digital world linked to them that people are able to go to. The only difference between these planets is _who_ goes to the digital world. In this world,” I gestured to one on the upper right, “Everyone from Tai and Davis’s group goes,” I said and drew a quick sketch of a crest. “In this one,” I pointed to the one next to it, “Takuya’s group, the Legendary Warriors,” I drew Agunimon’s symbol. “This last one had DATS group,” I drew a few 0s and 1s. “Until recently, nothing has happened to disrupt the ‘barriers’ between these worlds. However, for some reason, on the day of the earthquake, the barriers broke down and allowed these three worlds to come together, rewriting it into a world in which all these groups exist in the same plane,” and as I said this, I drew a fourth circle and in the middle, drew a crest with Agunimon’s symbol inside it, and 0s and 1s around it.

                “Ok, so how does this theory explain people being where they shouldn’t be?” Cody asked.

                “Excellent question. You see, you all had to go through specific events in order for you to become the people, no, the digidestined you are today. However, in the other two worlds, these actions were not needed, and therefore never happened. Cody’s dad never knew about digimon and never died, causing Oikawa to react the way he did.” I flinched again as the attacks suddenly got harder. “Gotta hurry. To make this long story shorter, the worlds fused together and rewrote everyone’s memory so they think they had normal lives, except people who have digimon. Although I can’t explain why you guys weren’t effected, I can guess it is because of you _close_ links to the digimon.” I couldn’t hold the shield up anymore and glass shattered as Agumon flew through.

                Upside down.

                He landed on the other side of the room and I looked out the now broken window and saw someone I’d hoped I wouldn’t see again.

                “Keep the digimon back! Gizumon have surrounded the house!”

**Wolf: (Turns back to Fey) Really, still nothing?**

**Fey: (Sits there playing _Digimon World Dawn_ on her DS)**

**Wolf: Erg! You _know_ digimon. How can you sit there and play that?**

**Fey: (No response)**

**Wolf: Fine. Later. (Walks out)**

**Fey: (smiles) It is so easy to get her aggravated… and fun! Like she said, comment and review, because I might not talk to her for a while… After all, this has to get old at some point, right?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ops. Been a while. Sorry if anyone is actually WATCHING for this story to update.


	8. Gizumon Fight, Darkness Stolen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The house is under attack!

**Wolf: Hi Everyone! I’ve got the next chapter right here. (Nervously glances over to Fey)**

**Fey: (Vain pulses on her head) Well, you going to let them read it, or sit there talking for five minutes.**

**Wolf: Well, I kind of wanted to tell them about… You know.**

**Fey: (Vain gets bigger) That?**

**Wolf: (Slowly nods)**

**Fey: Sure you don’t want to wait until he gets it _right?!_**

**Wolf: Well-**

**Fey: Oh, forget it! (Walks out of the room)**

**Wolf: Um, well, there is a picture of what Fey looks like online! Just visit Kosyne’s Devianart page. Just keep in mind that-**

**Fey: (Screaming from the next room) SERIOSLY, HOW COULD YOU MESS THAT UP! I HAVE LONG HAIR, AND HE DRAWS IT _THAT_ SHORT!**

**Wolf: (opens eyes) Well, you heard her. Please Review and Comment. (Whispers) Don’t tell Fey, but I kinda forgot to tell him the length.**

**Fey: WHAT!**

**Wolf: Yikes! (Runs out of the room)**

                “Keep the digimon back! Gizumon have surrounded the house!”

                Davis, like the idiot he is, ran straight for the window.

                “What’s a Gizumon?” I inserted my pinkie into my ear.

                “Well, first off, Davis, you don’t have to yell. I’M RIGHT NEXT TO YOU!” Davis sent me a glare, of which I ignored. “Second, let’s just say Gizumon are the worst digimon in existence.” _Well, after Myotismon._

                “Well, we’ve fought worse,” V-mon said next to me. “I say we go for it!”

                “YEAH!” Davis and the others cheered and made a run for the doorway.

                “SHIELD!” Davis and V-mon ran straight into the newly formed purple wall. “Excuse me, but what level can your digimon digivolve to right now?”

                “What’s it matter to you?” V-mon asked, rubbing his face.

                “Well, that particular version of a Gizumon is called Gizumon XT, or for you newbies to the digimon, it is the ULTIMATE version. Last I checked you guys couldn’t even digivolve to Champion, not including Gatomon.” I was met with some nervous faces.

                Then reality hit.

                “Wait a sec, why are we even listening to you?” I flinched. _Uh Oh!_

                Ken straightened up. “Yolie’s right. You could just be trying to get us to fight with people who could be our allies!”

                I started laughing. “Oh, that is a RIOT! Yes, let’s see how an alliance with the Gizumon and Digidestined goes. I’m sure that would turn out _great_ , especially when they decide to **_Delete_ ** these guys,” I said, gesturing. The Digidestined looked at one another uncertainly. I looked to Marcus’s Agumon. “I’m telling them the truth, right?”

                Agumon glared at me. “Yeah, but Boss and the rest of us can handle these punks.”

                I cocked an eyebrow. “Really? Can you guys digivolved past Champion?” Agumon didn’t reply. I closed my eyes. “I was afraid of that.” I turned and ran through my shield. I think I heard Davis yell something like “No Fair,” but I wasn’t listening.

                I ran out the back door and was almost flattened by Gaogamon flying at me. I dove to the right, just barely getting out of the line of fire. I was just about to join in the fight when Stingmon flew past.

                “Huh?” I spun around and realized my mistake. I hadn’t reformed the shield around the window Agumon flew through, allowing the digidestined, Marcus’s family, and Koichi to get out of the room.

                “Can’t catch a break can you?” Spencer asked.

                My eyes were looking disappointingly at everyone. “Nope.” Then I turned and joined in the fight.

                One thing I learned from the returning memories was that I now had a combination of experiences to help me. In other words, in one life that I grew up in the digital world, I learned to fight digimon, while in another life I learned to evaluate the situation in a hurry. I now had the ability to fight and summarize what was going on around me in a matter of seconds.

                Marcus was the only one without his digimon at the champion level because he couldn’t get close enough to punch one. Thomas was shouting commands to his partner to make the best of a bad situation, and was taking down a few Gizumon in the process. Yoshi was backed into a corner as Sunflowmon was doing everything in her power to push the demented creatures back. Keenan was using is boomerang to help Peckmon fight. Spencer was making better headway than Marcus; he was able to attack several Gizumon, but also having a hard time because he had no partner.

                Meanwhile the Digidestined were also doing what they could to fight off the Gizumon. Greymon was attacking left and right in an attempt to keep the Gizumon from getting close to the house, which was the only protection for Sarah and Kristy Damon. Garurumon was assisting Gaogamon, upping his attack power through combined attacks. The scene looked about the same no matter where I looked: Gizumon attacking some digidestined. _Why and how were there so many here?!_

                Someone bumped into me. I turned to see Ken staring up. Izzy was doing the same thing next to him. I followed their gaze and saw the answer to my question.

                “A digital gate!”

                Izzy turned to me. “Digital gates don’t just-“

                “Do you really want to argue?” I interrupted, punching a Gizumon that got too close for comfort. “Marcus’s world has digital gates that can open anywhere, even inside a bank vault. As long as that gate stays open, who knows how many of these guys we’ll have to fight off!”

 

Unknown P.O.V.

                “Hm. Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in.” I said, watching the monitors. Through one of the Gizumon’s built-in cameras, I saw Fey Black. I pushed a button, connecting me to the Gizumon. “Forget about the Damons for now. Right now I want you to bring me the half-digimon.”

 

Koichi P.O.V

                I looked around at the chaos around us. There were monsters everywhere. Yet, for some reason, I wasn’t scared. It was as if something was around me that forced me to remain calm.

                Still, despite that, I was still starting to panic.

                There were so many monsters, I didn’t know what to do. Run? Fight? Scream? Before I had a chance to make a decision, five more monsters came out of the hole in the sky. With how many of those things were coming out, how could I be sure, right? I was sure because these guys looked different than the other monsters.

                One was red and looked, as best as I could describe it, a human, dragon mixed creature. The next looked like a white, armored, oversized wolf with wheels.  I would have thought it was a machine, except that its eyes weren’t metal. How could I tell from so far away? No clue. Then there was a yeti looking thing holding axes and, I think, a machine mixed with some kind of bug. Lastly was the only female (at least, I’m hoping the only female) looked like a winged woman in armor.

                These five landed and started attacking the purple monsters, Gizumon Fey had called them. I turned and saw the young girl was looking at the new creatures, too. One of the Gizumon started flying toward her.

                “Watch out!” I cried and ran toward her. The girl turned to me with a surprised look on her face. I tackled into her at the last second and the Gizumon flew, harmlessly, over us. “You ok?”

                “Y-yeah.” She said. “Thanks.”

                “Kristy!” The girl turned to the man Fey apparently knew. “Get inside! You’ll be safer in there!”

                “You too, Koichi!” Fey yelled at me. I ushered Kristy inside the house, then turned back. I noticed something right about that time: the Gizumon were moving around differently now. Before, they were attacking the house and the people outside. Now it seemed as if they were attacking a few specific “people.” They were focused on five monsters that had just joined the fight and Fey.

                The white wolf was focused on one of the Gizumon in front of him. Both Fey and I saw the one charging some kind of attack from behind.

                “Behind you!” I cried to the wolf.

                “KendoGarurumon!” Fey cried.

                Too late.

                The wolf was hit and instantly what looked like bar-codes surrounded the wolf. The bar-codes disappeared and my eyes widened.

                “Koji?” I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my head. An image flashed through my mind, almost exactly the same thing happening in the flash, except it was caused by a black monster with a lot of eyes all over his body, maybe on every joint?

                Just as suddenly as the pain began it faded. _What was that?_ I didn’t have time to wonder. My brother was in trouble and I had to help him, even if we hadn’t met one another yet.

                “Koji!” I ran forward and, somehow, dodged every Gizumon that flew towards me, even the ones that came up from behind. Fey and I both got to him at the same time.

                “Koji, are you OK?” Fey asked. He moved slightly.

                “I-I think so. What happened?” Fey looked down, as if she was nervous about what to say.

                “Do you still have your spirits?” She asked, I think decided against whatever she was going to say. Koji looked at some strange device. It looked almost like the one I had, but white and blue instead of black.

                “Yes.” Fey’s head shot over to Koji.

                “The Gizumon’s lasers can’t delete spirits?” she asked, almost sounding hopeful. I glanced behind us and saw a Gizumon charging at us.

                “Get down!” I grabbed Fey and shoved her down, saving her from getting grabbed.

                I wasn’t so lucky.

                The Gizumon that had missed Fey grabbed me instead and lifted me off the ground. I actually started to scream.

                “KOICHI!” Fey screamed. The last thing I saw before all the Gizumon obscured my vision was Fey’s terrified face.

**(In the background)**

**Fey: WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!**

**Wolf: AAAHHH!**

**Author's Note:**

> So I just activated the account today and I thought, since I'm going to be on here, might as well post my fanfic here, too. The original is further along on Fanfiction.net and if you want to read ahead of where this is until they catch up, feel free to find it. I plan on posting at least one chapter a day until this is caught up with the original.  
> Also, until they are caught up, I am taking the stories as they are saved on my computer and copying them directly here, so some of the comments like PM might not be relevant to what can be done here (Like I said, just got the account. Don't know all the features yet).


End file.
